


Ryoji Saves Persona Users Again

by Musical_life



Series: One shots [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: Just a snippet of what may be.Hours!Verse AU





	Ryoji Saves Persona Users Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Butterfly Cascade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747186) by [TwilightKnight17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17). 



Ryoji is checking out the latest pocket dimension at the train station in Shibuya when he hears the screech of tires and the sound of rattling chains. He barely leaps out of the way as the cat-eared van roars right past where he had been standing. Ryoji casts Moonless Gown stopping the Reaper in its tracks much to Joker’s surprise when he glances back and doesn't see anything chasing them.

The Thieves breath a sigh of relief and continue leaving Mementos but with less urgency than before. As they arrive back at the entrance, a young man with a yellow scarf looks at them sternly. “Do all Persona users not have any sense?”

The PT glance at one another and Queen speaks for the group, “Thank you for saving us back there.”

“Yeah, thanks man; we would've been in trouble if it wasn't for you.”

Ryoji chuckles, reminded of Junpei somewhat. “You're welcome. Is there somewhere we can talk? This pocket dimension has me curious and you look like you know some things.”

Joker looks at his teammates and they all nod in agreement before he activates the app bringing them back to the real world. Akira looks at the new person. “Follow us, we’ll talk at Leblanc.” The eight of them enter the cafe and Akira pulls on an apron before starting to make coffee for everyone barring Ryuji and Morgana. As each takes their cup with Ryuji having a soda, Akira comes back with his apron off, carrying two cups of coffee and sets one down in front of the stranger who is sitting between Ann and Ryuji. He slips in on the other side next to Makoto.

“So what did you want to know?”

“Everything, but pardon me for not introducing myself first. My name is Mochizuki Ryoji, and yours?” He takes a sip and his eyes widen before fluttering closed.

The group introduces themselves while explaining what they can about the Metaverse to Ryoji.

“I see, that does explain a few things but brings to mind several more. Kurusu-kun, may I have your number in case I find anything out?”

Akira reluctantly sends his contact information over to Ryoji, who smiles at him. “Thank you, I will be in touch.” Ryoji finishes his coffee and starts to move out of the booth after Ann stands to let him leave. “I will have to bring my husband here sometime soon.”


End file.
